pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ChuckieReturns2/Archive 1
Please don't vote on trial builds. Only vote on builds in Testing. Thanks. Toraen 17:18, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Sry Thank You Sign Your Comments Or gtfo. Life 00:12, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Excuse me? it was an honest mistake from a first time user. It was bout 5am when i posted aftr readin for an hr or so haha. Mayb u should get a life... :What are you on? You've done it repeatedly in the last 10 minutes even when people have told you to sign, and you didn't do it just now. Life 00:15, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Check again... im sry im no nerd who uses HTML all his life n makes $10/hr. But its ur life, u can fuck it up if u wantChuckieReturns2 :Lol, timestamps+history page is good. You added that sig after I posted this, and you're still not indenting. Life 00:22, 23 March 2009 (UTC) As i already said, if i indent then it looks like a jumbled blur ChuckieReturns2 :It's so you can follow a discussion...--Relyk 00:26, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Or just create a new subheading for a new discussion ChuckieReturns2 :Or follow fucking policy. Life 00:28, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Show me the link to the rulebook... ChuckieReturns2 :Technically, you don't have to sign but it's highly recommended as per PvXwiki:Sign your comments.(Read:Sign or get flamed constantly). And it's 4 tildes(~) not 3. Life 00:40, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::Follow Wikipedia:Indentation guidelines--Relyk 00:42, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :::Thank you relyk for not being a prick. Will do. And three tildes is the SIGNATURE. Four is signature and DATE. And five is somethin else i think, idk. ^^ Get a life dude... *sigh* ::::It's date only lol. And its pretty common sense to indent because arguments can get very fking serious here. And other people spam in between arguments which would be very hard to read if there were no indents. And wtf r u talking needing experience with html, wiki editing is like idiot proof html >.> btw if you didnt know, theres a sig button on the tool bar so you dont have to type in ~~~~ every time--Relyk 00:52, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :::::You use 4 ~'s so people know when a discussion was from, and so you don't look like a dumbass 3 months from now. Of course, most of your comments already do that. What's with this get a life crap? As I recall, you're the one trying to get around an extremely simple policy on a fucking fansite. Life 01:01, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::We dont have a policy on indentation life. Stop being mean--Relyk 01:04, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::That had nothing to do with indentation. Life 01:09, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Seemed like he was signing to me...--Relyk 01:10, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::After I bitched at him. Check the time of my comments, his signings, and the times of people around his comments. Life 01:13, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::You shouldn't have bitched at him--Relyk 01:19, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::QQ moar. Life 01:22, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::QQ--Relyk 01:23, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Thanks--ChuckieReturns2 01:32, 23 March 2009 (UTC) LOL YOURE DUMB Tab 20:13, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :Im dumb? look whos not tabbing... ChuckieReturns2 20:15, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::Wow, you actually are dumb <3 Tab 20:17, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :::Redundant, so many people are nowadays *sigh* get a life and go be useful, dnt be a mother fucking prick and try to insult someone online... Btw, i dnt luv u back--ChuckieReturns2 20:24, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::::fuck off. im the only prick on this site. — LukeJohnson 20:44, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :::::yay, nother one on my side... also, if life isnt a prick i dnt wanna kno how bad u r, haha ^^--ChuckieReturns2 19:30, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Um... Just so you're aware, going bat-shit crazy on every person who comments on your builds isn't the best idea. It would be wise to get to know people, prove that you know what you're talking about, and then when you've proved yourself and you go bat-shit crazy people might actually back you up. It's just advice, so take it as you want. 20:48, 13 April 2009 :And please don't blank your talk page. Archive it if you want, but deleting the page is against the policies here. 20:52, 13 April 2009 hey dont take the whole sabway thing personally, your first build or first few will always get destroyed by pvx, dont let it get to you. keep posting 20:51, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :And don't remove comments from your Talk page. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 20:52, 13 April 2009 (UTC) y so srs --'Oj'▲' ' 20:52, 13 April 2009 (UTC) 2nd warning. Blank it again and I'm posting it on the AN. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 20:54, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :if you're trying to archive use the move tab, also PvX:ARCHIVE --'Oj'▲' ' 20:54, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::rawr. ocd issues much? i like a clear workspace. if u guys want to keep it, archive it or w/e. read my above comments for some response i dont feel like typing again--ChuckieReturns2 20:55, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :::U have more time and knowledge on this odd (o.O) site than me. archive it for meh plz--ChuckieReturns2 20:57, 13 April 2009 (UTC)